This invention provides a portable semi-trailer landing-gear motor system and method for use in raising and lowering landing gear on a variety of different semi-trailers, by use of motorized turning of the various-sized drive shafts of the landing gears.
Semi-trailers are called that because they do not have a set of front wheels, instead featuring only back wheels. The “front” wheels are instead provided by the tractor or truck pulling the semi-trailer. A king pin on the semi-trailer engages with a fifth wheel receptacle on the tractor, and the rear wheels of the tractor support the front of the semi-trailer. When the tractor is removed, the semi-trailer must rest on landing gear structures. The landing gear is a pair of extendable and retractable legs operated by a geared jack, which is driven by a drive shaft, which is in turn driven by a removable or repositionable jack handle. Manual operation of the landing gear is physically taxing work, and accordingly difficult manual labor.
The landing gear and jacking mechanism are part of the semi-trailer, not a part of the tractor or truck. A truck driver might own or be assigned to a single truck, and use that same truck every day, but that same truck driver might haul a variety of different semi-trailers over a short period of time. These semi-trailers, in turn, might have different ownership. Additionally, there are variations in the design, placement, and dimensions of the landing gear from trailer to trailer. A trucker might have to operate several different landing-gear configurations in a short period of time, and such operation is likely to take place in a variety of pick-up and drop-off locations, sometimes under difficult weather or other conditions.
The physical difficulty of manual operation of the landing-gear jacks of semi-trailers might place a limit on who can work as a truck driver. A person might have all other necessary qualifications, but not have the upper-body strength to operate the landing-gear jacks.
There is therefore a need for a way to operate landing-gear jacks with a motor, which should be portable enough to travel with the trucker and should also be able to fit and to operate a variety of jacks without altering, marring, or damaging the landing gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,590,417 was issued to inventors James G. Bono and Mike N. K. Chen on Nov. 26, 2013 for a “Trailer Landing Gear Apparatus,” covering an apparatus for rotating a drive shaft of a trailer's landing gear, lifting gear, dolly or like mechanism for use in raising and lowering the legs or supports of the mechanism. Namely, said apparatus comprises of an attachable drive shaft connector, coupled with a drive gear apparatus engaged with a rotary drive apparatus, allowing for the rotation of the drive shaft of a landing gear or lifting gear of a land vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,016, covering a “Trailer Landing Gear” as invented by Ervin VanDenberg et al., was issued to assignee Jost-Werke GmbH & Co. KG on Jan. 25, 2005. Said invention discloses a landing gear assembly for a semi-trailer that includes a pair of legs that may be simultaneously raised or lowered by turning a single crank. Notably, each leg is configured to be mounted in either an inboard or outboard configuration, as achieved by providing both sides of each leg with no protrusions that extend beyond the space provided in the mounting bracket and the mounting hole used to connect the landing gear to the semi-trailer. Furthermore, the landing gear assembly includes a floor base that receives and supports the input shaft, and a cover is used to support the input ends of the input shaft and the output shaft. The cover is connected to the input side of the upper tube of the leg and allows the gear assembly to be easily assembled within the perimeter of the upper leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,317,225, covering a “Semi-Trailer Landing Gear” as invented by Gerald Müller et al., was issued to assignee Jost-Werke GmbH on Nov. 27, 2012. The disclosed semi-trailer landing gear was developed as an economical approach to support trailers by incorporating a support element that comprises of an outer sleeve incorporating a fastening flange, forming a single piece of flat steel fabricated by edge rolling and allowing for securing onto a vehicle, and also an inner sleeve, which are in conjunction able to be displaced in a vertically telescopic manner, withstanding high loads when propping up trailers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,921 issued to assignee Baxter Properties LLC on Jul. 10, 2007 for a “Landing Gear Assembly for a Trailer.” The assembly, as invented by Bobby G. Baxter, discloses a landing gear assembly for supporting a trailer detached from a truck. Namely, said assembly comprises of two legs, each configured to selectively extend and retract in length, connected by a member that is rotatable about an axis relative to the trailer and is axially movable between a first position and a second position. In particular, each leg is configured to extend in length a first and second amount per revolution of the connecting member about the axis of the connecting member when the connecting member is in the corresponding first position and second position.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,363 was issued on Aug. 21, 2007 to Baxter Properties LLC, and also discloses a “Landing Gear Assembly for a Trailer.” The apparatus, as invented by Bobby G. Baxter, covers a landing gear assembly for supporting the front end of a detached trailer.
Specifically, the '363 patent covers a landing gear comprising a first leg and a second leg, each leg having a housing, an input shaft, a gear mechanism, and an extension portion, the housing being adapted to connect the leg to a trailer, the input shaft extending through the housing and being movable between a first and second position and also being rotationally movable, and the gear mechanism being operatively connected to the input shaft such that the input shaft engages the low gear when in the second position and engaging the high gear when in the first position. The extension portion is telescopically movable with respect to the housing, and is operatively connected to the gear mechanism such that the rotation of the input shaft moves the extension portion with respect to the housing. The first and second legs of the assembly are adapted to be attached to a trailer end and connected to one another with a cross shaft, such that when the input shaft of one of the first and second legs is moved to the first position, the input shaft of the other leg is moved to the first position, and vice versa, and when the input shaft of one of the first and second legs is rotated one revolution, the input shaft of the other leg is also rotated one revolution.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,210 was also invented by Bobby G. Baxter, and issued to assignee Baxter Properties LLC on Dec. 4, 2007 for a “Secure Crank Locking Device for Trailer Landing Gear Assembly.” The disclosed crank locking device automatically secures a hand crank in its operative position to an input shaft of a gearing mechanism, whereby the locking device may be easily disengaged to move the crank from its operative position to a stored position following the manual rotation of the crank in the operation of the mechanism, allowing to selectively lower and raise a landing gear assembly of a truck trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,332 was issued to assignee Baxter Properties LLC on Dec. 25, 2007 for a “Speed Crank Locking Device for Trailer Landing Gear Assembly,” as invented by David A. Baxter and Bobby G. Baxter. The manual drive apparatus provides input rotation to a mechanism, with the apparatus comprising (i) an input shaft having an axis of rotation and a shaft end; (ii) a crank connected to the shaft end for movement of the crank between a stored position where the crank is beside the shaft, and an operative position where an end of the crank is axially aligned with an end of the shaft; and (iii) a lock member mounted on the crank for movement of the lock member between locked and unlocked positions of the lock member relative to the shaft, where the lock member engages over the end of the shaft when the lock member is in the locked position, and the lock member being positioned adjacent a side of the shaft when the lock member is in the unlocked position; where the lock member is mounted on the crank for movement of the lock member relative to the crank.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,021,659 was issued to David L. McGrew on Apr. 4, 2006 for a “Semi-Trailer Landing Gear Ratcheting Apparatus,” covering a foldable ergonomic cranking apparatus for support when manually raising and lowering the landing gear of a semi-trailer. Namely, said apparatus includes a rotatable mechanism that is permanently connected to the cross-shaft of the landing gear and is foldable such that the mechanism is positioned beneath the trailer when in storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,982, issued to James E. Rowland on Aug. 20, 2002 for a “Lock for Tractor Trailer Landing Gear,” discloses a lock device for securing a lowered or non-lowered landing gear handle of a tractor trailer. Namely, the disclosed lock comprises of two hinged interlocking halves, configured around the landing gear handle, secured by a shaft-type keyed locking cylinder that has a pin intersecting apertures in flanges of the halves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,099 issued to Quest Transportation Products, Inc. on Jul. 11, 2000 for a “Trailer Landing Gear Lifting Apparatus,” as invented by Richard A. Kingsbury, disclosing a pneumatically powered landing gear apparatus for raising and lowering the landing gear of semi-trailers, particularly large commercial semi-trailers, aiming to provide an alternative to hand cranking the landing gear thereof. Namely, the disclosed invention comprises of a wrench connected by an air hose to an air supply line and, optionally, to an air tank, and additionally a bracket attached to said wrench and adapted for securing said wrench to a pair of I beams of the semi-trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,882 was issued to Quest Transportation Products, Inc. on Jul. 17, 2001 for a “Trailer Landing Gear Lifting Apparatus,” as invented by Richard A. Kingsbury. The disclosed invention discloses a lifting apparatus for raising and lowering the landing gear of semi-trailers, particularly large commercial semi-trailers, aiming to provide an alternative to hand cranking the landing gear thereof. Namely, the disclosed invention comprises of an electric motor with a motor gear affixed to a motor shaft, whereby the motor gear engages a gear of the landing gear, and a spacer for locking the landing gear in a low gear position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,103, as issued to Edwin Bruce Hatcher on May 1, 2001, discloses a “Control System for Electrically-Operated Trailer Landing Gear,” illustrating a powered landing gear arrangement for selectively extending and retracting the landing gear legs of a semi-truck's trailer, whereby the landing gear is operable by an electric motor that is regulated by the disclosed control system. Namely, the control system is provided as a security measure to permit coded entry access to the system, and motor operating parameters are sensed to prevent exceeding operating limits of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,154 issued on Jan. 4, 2000 to inventors Christopher Kimpton Payne and George Kimpton Payne, Jr. for a “Trailer Landing Gear Device,” which discloses a portable device for use by semi-trailer truck operators in raising or lowering a landing gear drive mechanism of a trailer prior to detachment from or after attachment to a semi-truck with virtually no modifications to the trailer. Namely, the disclosed device comprised of an elongated, rigid, cylindrical body incorporating a closed end portion that is couple-able to a rotatable drive shaft of a drive means, and also an open end portion that is adapted to releasably grip the end of a crank shaft of a landing gear drive mechanism. When the drive shaft of the drive means rotates, the device rotates, causing the crank shaft of the landing gear drive mechanism to rotate, thus effecting the raising or lowering of one or more landing gear legs of a trailer. The preferred embodiment encompasses two identical T-shaped slots on the open end portion so that the drive speed of the landing gear drive mechanism can be selected, while the closed end of the device encompasses a threaded hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,076 for a “Pneumatic Trailer Landing Gear,” as invented by Paul Burkhead and issued to New Way Corporation on Sep. 19, 1995, discloses a pneumatic actuator for a trailer landing gear reduction assembly for directing the raising or lowering of the feet of a trailer, providing an alternative to the traditional hand crank methods. The disclosed invention comprises of a pneumatic motor, and air pressure is generated by the tractor through an air line, driving the disclosed actuator. Said invention may be incorporated onto an already existing trailer landing gear reduction assembly, or it may be milled directly thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,840 for an “Automatic Semi-Trailer Landing Gear Extension and Retraction Apparatus,” as issued to inventor Warner A. Chappelle on Jun. 27, 1978 discloses an apparatus for automatically extending and retracting the landing gear of a semi-trailer, suitable for use with a conventional tractor with an operator's cab, a source of electrical power, and a fifth wheel hitch member. The disclosed apparatus is further employed in conjunction with a semi-trailer including a hitch pin means on the forward end portion for engaging the fifth wheel hitch member of the conventional tractor, road wheels journaled on the rear end portion, and an alternately extendable and retractable landing gear that may be engaged by a crank handle for manual rotation. The invention namely discloses an automatic landing gear extension and retraction apparatus comprising of a reversible electric drive motor and an in-line speed reducer for extending and retracting a landing gear. An operator is able to control the extension and retraction of the landing gear from within the cab and, alternatively, from the exterior of the semi-trailer, via the provided electric circuitry, which further provides audible and visual indicators of the landing gear's position and status, automatically cutting off the electric motor when said landing gear is fully extended or retracted.
There is accordingly a need present for a way to operate landing-gear jacks with a motor, which should be portable enough to travel with the truck and able to fit and to operate a variety of jacks without altering, marring, or damaging the landing gear.